bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Malice89/TRBG: The Final Curtain (4)
Chapter #4: A New Dorm After I had a little gathering, for my birthday; gathered the things I'm bringing to the dorm, put them in my dad's car (which he's selling because of the driving is different in England). After the five minute drive to the school, I got my stuff out of the car, and waved my dad goodbye. I picked my stuff and trudged to the dorm, like a camel with over 100 pounds of stuff on its back; It was a 50 foot walk (which felt like 50 miles with 6 bags of stuff on my shoulders) to the parking lot to the Girls' Dorm. I dropped my things once I got to the front entrance to the dorm, just so my arms don't give out. Miss. Knight came out of the dorm to see me. It felt like my arms were about to fall off, when she saw me. "Are you alright?" She asked. "I'm fine, Miss. Knight." I said writhing in slight discomforting pain. "Let me help you with your bags." Miss. Knight quipped in concern, as she grabbed half of the stuff I was carrying for 50 feet. I grabbed the lighter bags on my right shoulder, and opened the door to go inside. Once inside the dorm, it was inviting. The floors were freshly waxed, the rugs were freshly steam-cleaned, all of the doors were repaired and touched up, the dorm rooms themselves had new furniture, the lounge was also no different to all of this renovations; they even got a new HDTV, and some game consoles along with. Those construction workers did really good work over summer break. "Where are the dorm assignments?" I asked. "There on the bulletin board, right behind you." Miss. Knight clarified. I went to the bulletin board to see where I was going to unwind myself. I found my name on it and said Blackraven, Malice: Room #15. "Miss. Knight, can you show me my room?" I asked Miss. Knight. "Certainly." Miss. Knight said in Stepford Wife kind of glee. I went up the stairs and saw the bathroom also renovated with everything picture perfect, as I was following Miss. Knight. Miss. Knight stopped at the end of the hallway, and pointed to my right. "Here's your room." Miss. Knight said, while showing me my room, "You'll be sharing the room with three other girls. They'll be here soon." "Who are the three other girls?" I asked. "How about one of them wearing a green and black sundress, with cat-eyed glasses." Absinthe said from behind. Absinthe was wearing her old pair of glasses, instead of contact lenses, when I saw her. Her dress was at her mid-calve, and was wearing black flats. "How was your summer?" I asked. "Well I studied most of the summer, in my science, math, and creative arts." Absinthe explained, "Happy birthday Malice." "Thank you, but why are you wearing your glasses?" I pondered. "Oh, the brand of contact lenses I used got recalled, due to some reports of the chemical reaction of polymethyl methacrylate and a mixture of hydrogen peroxide and a saline solution, that was exported from China, that was illegal by the FDA. Caused permanate corneal damage to those affected." She replied. "Who are the other two girls that'll be taking up residence?" I asked. "I have no idea." Absinthe responded in a confusing way. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts